This invention relates generally to automotive vehicle bodies and more particularly a modular assembly for separating a passenger compartment from an engine compartment in an automotive vehicle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,465 granted to Renzo Piano Jul. 5, 1983 discloses an assembly separating a passenger compartment from an engine compartment comprising a first element (commonly referred to as a front of dash or "FOD" panel) of high mechanical and flame resistance material and a second element (commonly referred to as an instrument panel or dashboard) of lower hardness and mechanical resistance material. The FOD panel has an upper portion that supports the instrument panel and integral housings for accommodating members and devices of a heating and ventilation system. The FOD panel also generates with the instrument panel cavities and channels for the heating and ventilation system that are not disclosed in detail. However, it is clear that the Piano assembly provides only one row of channels which may not be adequate to meet the comfort needs of today's vehicle passengers. Moreover, the Piano assembly requires use of a separate cross car beam at the cowl that must be threaded through the assembly some fashion thus possibly further limiting the number of channels that are available for meeting the comfort needs of the vehicle passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,898 granted to Piero Benedetto, Salvatore Bezzi and Paola Odone Apr. 9, 1991 discloses a vehicle structure comprising a FOD panel for closing an opening between a passenger compartment and an engine compartment and an instrument panel that is mounted directly against the face of a rigid element of the FOD panel. The FOD panel includes an upper portion formed substantially as a cross member and provided with integral brackets for connection to the vehicle body. The Benedetto structure also includes an air conditioning unit however the patent drawings and specification do not show or disclose any detail of the heating and ventilating ducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,078 granted to Takashi Umeda et al Jan. 21, 1992 discloses a motor vehicle structure comprising a cowl unit that is inserted into the top of an engine compartment and an instrument panel unit that is inserted into a passenger compartment from a door opening. The instrument panel unit comprises an instrument panel, a steering system, an air conditioning unit, a tube member (cross car beam) and brackets. The brackets attach the tube member to the side pillars as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The instrument panel is not shown in detail. However, FIG. 2 shows wiring harness behind the instrument panel and FIG. 5 shows that the instrument panel includes a side demister tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,571 granted to Donald L. Burry and Leonard J. Pilato Feb. 18, 1992 discloses a standardized or generic modular structural instrument panel carrier and a uniquely designed conventional molded plastic instrument panel cover. The structural instrument panel carrier comprises two panels of fiber reinforced plastic material that are attached together to form a box beam that is an integral load bearing structure of the vehicle body and that also provides a single air transfer duct across the vehicle. The box beam is not integrated with a FOD panel but it does appear to be attached to a reinforcement panel that is part of the bulkhead structure after assembly into the vehicle. In any event, the box beam does not form any ducts in cooperation with the reinforcement panel or the bulkhead structure.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/078,140 filed Jun. 15, 1993 assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses a motor vehicle body that has an instrument panel construction that includes a structural instrument panel carrier of plastic material for mounting instrument panel components. The carrier is attached to side pillars located at a juncture of passenger and engine compartments so as to form a cross beam. The instrument panel construction has its external appearance determined by adding facial instrument panel coverings to the instrument panel carrier after the instrument panel components are mounted on the instrument panel carrier. The structural instrument panel carrier may also be integrated with a front of dash (FOD) panel that may be composed of the same material and that provides a second cross beam.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/078,348 pending filed Jun. 21, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses an automotive vehicle body that has an integrated cross car structural duct cluster that is a composite that is connected to side pillars located on opposite sides of the vehicle body. The composite acts as a cross beam and provides four ducts that extend across the width of the vehicle body. Three ducts are related to the HVAC system of the vehicle and the fourth is a wiring duct. Five variations are disclosed. In two the composite comprises steel rods embedded in a molded plastic body. In the other three the composite comprises a steel plate that is attached to a molded plastic body.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/078,140 pending filed Jun. 15, 1993 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/078,348 filed Jun. 21, 1993 are hereby incorporated in their entirety in this patent specification by reference.